El amigo de papá
by Karin Zoombie
Summary: El amigo de papá es varonil y guapo. Creo que me lleva por 10 años o tal vez más. El amigo de papá me gusta. Me hace sentir extraño y caliente. / Two shot/ Au/ Riren.
1. El amigo de papá

**El amigo de papá**

Two shot

Universo Alterno

Riren

Declaración: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, Wit Studio, Production I.G; no gano nada por liar a Levi y Eren en mi imaginación.

* * *

El amigo y socio de papá es un hombre no muy alto, de apariencia dura y aura hostil. Un hombre bajo que, a pesar de ello, impone presencia e infunde respeto —o miedo— tan solo con una mirada.

El amigo de papá es varonil y guapo.

Creo que me lleva por 10 años o tal vez más.

El amigo de papá me gusta. Me hace sentir extraño y caliente.

Siempre me observa, profunda y a su vez discretamente, como desnudándome con su mirada; cuando papá esta distraído me gusta provocarlo, darle algo más que ver, coquetearle.

Ser observado por él, es… divertido.

.

.

.

A escondidas tomé el celular de papá una noche y busqué su número. Lo guardé en una nota por días. No tenía el valor de enviarle un mensaje, ¿y si me acusaba con papá?

Hace unas semanas nos acompañó a cenar, la cena era normal y tranquila, hasta que tocó mi pierna por debajo del mantel y me masajeo el miembro por encima del pantalón cuando mi padre estaba en el tocador, pero su expresión seria no cambio nunca; ojalá hubiese podido tocarle yo también, si no hubiera estado paralizado por el miedo de ser descubiertos.

— ¿Listos para irnos? —Nos preguntó papá al volver.

Tenía una pequeña erección, pequeña, pero visible en mis pantalones ajustados, mi rostro se volvió lívido, sin saber qué hacer para no pararme y quedar expuesto, hasta que él hablo.

—Eren y yo tenemos ganas de postre, Grisha. Queremos helado de chocolate, pero te esperamos antes de ordenar, a ver si te nos unes. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—No tenía idea de que a Eren le gustara el chocolate.

—Sí, papá, queremos helado —le seguí el juego, mi padre me miro contento y yo le sonreí, necesitaba tiempo extra.

¿Esa era su manera de tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos?

Me confunde, me marea.

.

.

.

Mucho tiempo después de eso, me envió un mensaje:

 _[Sé que te gusto.]_ Me escribió, yo sabía que era él, aun guardaba su número, para el día en que me envalentonara —aunque ese día no había llegado—, pero fingí demencia.

 _[¿Quién eres?]_ Le pregunte.

No me respondió, probablemente también temía que le acusara. Me armé de valor en los días siguientes y volví a enviarle otro mensaje.

 _[No le diré a papá, yo también sé que te gusto.]_

Platicamos, todas las noches, por varias semanas.

Frente a mi padre se comportaba como siempre, por mensajes de texto me hablaba sucio y vulgar, de todo lo que me haría si tan solo tuviera oportunidad. Lo amaba, amaba como me hacía sentir sin ni siquiera tocarme. Comencé a masturbarme pensando en él, rosándome como si fueran sus manos las que recorrían mi cuerpo, pero no era suficiente, nunca lo era, lo deseaba, deseaba que me tomara y me tuviera debajo de su bien esculpido cuerpo.

 _[¿Cuándo te decidirás y me follarás?, ¿o le temes a mi padre?]_ Lo provoqué.

 _[Mocoso, iría en este mismo instante por ti y te llevaría a un hotel, por todo el fin de semana, si es que no tuvieras hora de dormir.]_

Me superó, y por primera vez me avergonzó el ser más joven. Papá era muy estricto, nunca me dejaba salir de noche, ni siquiera con Armin y Mikasa, que eran casi mis hermanos. No sabía qué contestarle, el celular vibro otra vez con un nuevo mensaje de él.

 _[Tu padre saldrá de la ciudad el sábado por la mañana, volverá muy entrada la noche, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto?]_

 _[Sí, lo quiero desde que te conocí.]_

 _[Nadie puede enterarse o podría ser demandado por tu padre, ¿lo entiendes?]_

 _[Nadie lo sabrá. No te demandaré, no temas, en 4 meses soy mayor de edad.]_

 _[Pensé que eras más joven.]_

 _[¿Ahora insinúas que soy demasiado viejo? ¿No me digas que en realidad solo te ponen los adolescentes? Eres un adulto un tanto despreciable.]_ Me reí imaginando su estoica expresión siendo deformada por la molestia.

 _[Oye, calla esos… "dedos" mocoso de mierda. Para tu loca e imaginativa mente, solo fue una mala deducción mía. No importa cuántos años tengas realmente.]_

 _[Pedófilo.]_ Lo volví a provocar.

 _[…No estoy jugando, Eren, basta, esa es una acusación muy grave]._

 _[Muy bien, lo siento, era broma. Si quieres puedes usar estos mensajes para tu protección. Es totalmente consensual, yo lo quiero, lo ansío.]_

 _[Qué amable de tu parte, te tomaré la palabra y guardaré nuestra conversación. Solo por si tu padre se entera]._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Papá no estaba ese día cuando Levi llegó "buscándole". Nunca habíamos hablado como lo hacíamos en los textos, estaba nervioso. Lo hice pasar y le ofrecí una bebida de su agregado, té, él siempre bebía té. Lo acompañé con una taza y platicamos, era tan interesante. Fue una buena idea. Papá no volvería hasta el anochecer, como Levi predijo. Me había estado llamando, era su costumbre para monitorearme.

Los nervios me seguían atando, y él tampoco daba el primer paso. Qué frustración. Recogí el servicio de la mesita de café y la llevé a la cocina, mientras se me ocurría alguna idea de cómo atacarlo, o hacer que me atacara, lo que fuera. En mi imaginación él se había arrojado a mí, apenas abría la puerta.

Me tomó por sorpresa, mientras dejaba las tazas sucias en el fregadero y me montaba diversos escenarios, nuevamente preso de mi creativa imaginación, producto de las horas invertidas en el estudio del material pornográfico que me brindaba internet. Se puso tras de mí, sujetando mi cintura.

Luego me dijo al oído:

—No sabía cómo acercarme a ti.

Sonreí, no éramos tan dispares después de todo. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, incluso de su experiencia y la total falta de esta en mí. Las manos me temblaron al recordar lo obvio; sabía lo que haríamos, lo había visto en las películas, pero nunca había estado con alguien. Aún no había llegado ni a segunda base con nadie, mucho menos a tercera.

—Yo también estoy nervioso. —Mi voz me traicionó y se quebró por la mitad.

—Si tienes miedo puedo parar. —Detuvo sus manos, y libero mi cuerpo sin alejarse.

—No —me aclaré la garganta —, solo estoy nervioso. —Me giré.

Me tomó de nuevo por la cintura y me atrajo de un jalón a su cuerpo. Cada movimiento suyo era erótico.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, porque no iba a detenerme. —Sonrió petulante.

De nuevo el nerviosismo me inundó, temblé al oír esas palabras, ¿No se detendría aunque se lo pidiera? Vino a mi mente una anécdota de Armin, en una ocasión, su novio Jean bromeó de esta forma con él. Armin, aterrado rogó que parara, sin embargo, su pareja obedeció. Surgió en mí el anhelo de que Levi fuese más que "el amigo de mi papá". Aun así él no me haría daño, me convencí a mí mismo en el instante en que un beso en mi mejilla lo confirmó."

Trazó un camino hasta mis labios, los entreabrí por instinto, como si mi cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a besarlo y supiera cómo corresponderle al suyo. Me besó y mordisqueó hasta que sentí el labio inferior hinchado. Mi entrepierna estaba completamente dura en tan solo un par de minutos, al igual que la de él, podía sentirla cada vez que se pegaba para tallarla contra la mía. Tomó mi pierna derecha y la subió a su cintura, en esta postura la sensación de nuestros miembros frotándose era deliciosa, sentí que podría venirme en cualquier instante con solo eso. Mi cuerpo vibraba con cada estimulo, sus manos virtuosas estaban despertando mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, ¿siempre había sido así de sensible? No lo creo, eran esas manos ávidas que apenas me rozaban con las yemas de sus dedos erizándome la piel. Me petrifiqué cuando deje de contenerme y gemí. Nunca antes había gemido de ese modo, esto era vergonzoso, qué pensaría Levi. Abrí los ojos regresando a mi cocina.

Su expresión hizo temblar mis rodillas, al parecer sí podía poner otra cara aparte de la que usaba delante de mi padre, sacudí a mi padre de mis pensamientos de inmediato.

Me sentí como caperucita a punto de ser comido por el lobo feroz.

Un sexy lobo feroz, pero a diferencia de ella, yo quería ser devorado hasta los huesos.

—Agárrate de mí. —Me ordeno, y pase mis brazos por atrás de su nuca, me levanto en vilo como si no pesara nada y me apoyó contra la pared más cercana. Comenzó a acariciar mi trasero por encima de mi short deportivo.

—No.

— ¿No quieres que te toque ahí? —dedujo.

—Sí, no… espera —se rio de mí, dejando que mis pies tocaran el azulejo de nuevo —, sí quiero, pero quiero poder tocar tu… piel —dije avergonzado.

Levi se quitó la camisa como solo los modelos lo saben hacer en los comerciales de televisión. Yo lo devoré con los ojos y mis dedos se apresuraron a tocar su tersa y caliente piel. Él también me iba a tocar, pero lo detuve al recordar por qué lo había hecho parar en un comienzo, también quería que él sintiera mi piel desnuda.

Me desvestí de la cabeza a los pies, y fue su turno de recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada.

El corazón me latió acelerado, y la duda nuevamente hizo presencia: ¿Si no le gustaba?

Se acercó a mí subyugante y me tomó por el pelo de la nuca de manera ruda, acomodando mi cabeza en la posición que deseaba para besarme de nueva cuenta, ahogándome con su impetuosa y húmeda lengua dentro de mi garganta. Un beso experto y obsceno. Me soltó un momento sin dejar de besarme, no supe exactamente en qué momento sucedió, pero también había terminado de desnudarse, tomó y subió de nuevo mi pierna sobre su cadera, al lugar donde parecía pertenecer, fue ahí cuando note su miembro palpitante y caliente rosarse por debajo del mío, buscando mi entrada, sus dedos hurgaron entre mis nalgas hasta ubicar mi esfínter, alcanzó a tientas el bote de aceite que teníamos en la repisa. Tiró un poco en la superficie y se batió dos dedos, a continuación los frotó encima de mi fruncida entrada, me sobresalté y mi cuerpo se tensó cuando introdujo uno, sentía la presión de su dedo queriéndose hundir más profundo, era una sensación incomoda, pero no dolía, lo movió en círculos y cuando le pareció correcto metió el segundo, de nuevo solté un quejido. Mi miembro chorreaba líquido pre seminal, escabullí una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, quería aliviarme, era doloroso, el me aparto la mano, sin dejar que me tocara.

—Por favor. —Suplique.

—No, te vas a venir cuando yo pueda meterte mi polla y tan solo con el placer que yo te proporcione.

Con ambos dedos dentro comenzó a separarlos cada vez más, como tijeras, abría y cerraba sus dedos hurgando en mi interior. Comenzaba a disfrutarlo y a rosar mi pene contra su abdomen al ritmo que llevaban sus dedos, cuando los sacó, me sentí momentáneamente vacío.

—Te dolerá solo un momento, respira. —Me ordeno, mi raciocino flotaba disperso por el cosmos, no sabía ni cómo me llamaba, solo quería más; le talle sinuoso mi entrepierna mientras gemía en su oído. Tomó mi cara por la barbilla y me obligó a enfrentarlo. —Mírame —me dijo y por fin logré centrar mi atención en sus orbes—, no apartes tu cara de mi vista, quiero ver tu expresión mientras me hundo en ti, cuando folle ese virgen culo tuyo. —Jadeé con anticipación.

Su palpitante erección me tocó de nuevo la entrada, ahora suave y dispuesta, se presionó despacio pero firme, me dolió, me dolió horrible y me revolví en ese estrecho espacio queriendo escapar, respirando frenéticamente, Levi no dejaba que me moviera, sostuvo mi cabeza frente a su rostro, inmovilizándome por la nuca, otra vez.

—Calma —me susurro con la mandíbula apretada, tratando de controlarse y ser suave  
—No, no, Levi, duele. —Le supliqué.

—Eren, sí no te relajas nunca poder entrar, estás —empujo —, muy —un poco más —, apretado, —se hundió por completo sin miramiento, sentí sus testículos golpear contra mí entrada y quedé aturdido por el dolor varios, o quizás largos segundos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza —veme —; lamio mi cuello y mordió la piel. El raro hormigueo de excitación reapareció en mi cuerpo, lo miré de nuevo y me perdí en su lasciva expresión, ardía, dolía, y también me gustaba. Apresé su cuerpo más al mío con la pierna que tenía sobre su cadera.

—Ahhhh~ —gemí cuando golpeó mi próstata, este nuevo placer descubierto, era… inefable.

—Así- me- gusta- —jadeo, acompañando cada palabra de una estocada. Una gota de semen escurrió de mi miembro aprensado entre nuestros vientres, se sentía cálida y resbalosa. Levi empujó brioso, él soltó un gemido gutural, yo lo grite, su ritmo aumentó con movimientos rápidos, nunca dejó de observarme, gemí en cada nuevo choque. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus embestidas se hicieron más férreas, más profundas. Y entre jadeos, me murmuró con el golpe húmedo de su aliento pesado sobre mi boca entreabierta.

—Vamos Eren, córrete para mí.

No lo pude evitar, aunque quisiese, aquella frase más que una orden fungió como afrodisiaco y me derrame entre ambos, manchándonos; con cada chorro de semen que derramaba sombre ambos un escandaloso gemido le acompañaba, escapando de la cocina y llenando la casa.

Levi seguía moviéndose aprisa dentro de mí, sus arremetidas salvajes prolongaban más mi orgasmo, haciéndome vibrar de nuevo, gemir, y convulsionar. El palpitar de mi entrada hizo que él llegara instantes después, llenando mi cuerpo recientemente inaugurado con calientes chorros de semen junto con salvajes gruñidos, trato de mantenerse bajo mi curioso escrutinio dejándome ver su lujuriosa expresión, saco su polla de mi interior, se relamió los labios fogoso y sin resistirse más en su último espasmo mordió con necesidad el inicio de mi garganta al tiempo que me penetraba para descargarse por última vez en mi interior.

Descanso su cabeza en mi cuello y por fin aflojó el agarre de mi cabello, cerré los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme, de regularizar mi alterada respiración.

 _Ha sido mejor de lo que imaginaba_

—Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido. —Me confesó agitado, saliendo de mí, baje mi pierna entumida y dolorida, la puse con cuidado en el piso asegurándome de que no me fallaría y caería vergonzosamente al piso ante sus pies, como realmente me encontraba figurativamente.

—El mío fue el mejor sexo, y el único —reí.

—Te aseguro que probarás cosas mejores.

Me comunicó, haciéndome recordar, que tan solo era el amigo de papá.

.

.

.

El amigo de papá, seguía viniendo a casa.

Desde aquel entonces nos vemos cada vez que papá no está.

 _[No todo es sexo.]_ Me dijo un día.

Y apareció horas más tarde frente a mi puerta con un ramo de rosas.

Papá abrió la puerta.

—Grisha, ¿podemos hablar? —le dijo.

Yo corrí, corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré, si quería morir ahora, tan pronto, era su decisión.

Aunque mi corazón se agito de emoción.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!, este oneshot súper cortito, (que párese sexo relato) nació mientras hacia tarea, y no pude despegarme la idea hasta escribirlo, ya sé que no tiene mucha trama, ni historia, solo es "yaoi" en todo el sentido de sus siglas. Sexy y bello yaoi(?

Beteado por: Raviolli 눈_눈

Gracias linda 3 sin ti no seria besho.

UwUr Anda, déjame un comentario, dime si te gusto, si no te gusto, sí :v quieres más, o si te gustan los gatos.


	2. El amigo de papá, es mi novio

El amigo de papá, es mi novio.

A petición de todos los que así lo querían: el epilogo.

Declaración: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, Wit Studio, Production I.G; no gano nada por liar a Levi y Eren en mi imaginación.

* * *

Nunca había estado tan preocupado como el día en que él llego a hablar con mi padre.

—Esto… es más difícil de lo que creí. Incluso lo había ensayado frente al espejo repetidas veces. —Escuché decir a Levi en la sala cuando salí a hurtadillas de mi habitación.

— ¿Ah pasado algo en la empresa? —Cuestionó mi padre — Debe ser realmente delicado como para que te desviaras de tu destino.

— ¿Cómo?

—Las flores —señaló —, ¿son para la señorita Petra?

¿Petra? ¿Le llevaba flores a una mujer?

—No en realidad. Aunque de ello quiero hablarte.

Hubo un gran silencio de parte de ambos.

— ¿Son para mí? —Escuché a mi padre preguntar apremiante.

— ¿Qué? no, no, Grisha.

—Oh Dios, menos mal —suspiró aliviado —, lo siento, pareces nerviosos, por eso te he malinterpretado.

—Lo estoy. —Afirmó.

—Suéltalo ya, hombre, nunca te comportas así, estás preocupándome a mí también.

—Las rosas son para Eren.

— ¿Te has enterado del reconocimiento?, no te preocupes, seguro le gustan las rosas.

—Sí son sus favoritas, ¿reconocimiento…? Grisha, déjame hablar… solo guarda silencio y no digas nada, ¿está bien? —Suplicó un exasperado Levi, conocía ese tono de voz ansioso y cubierto de desespero.

—Bueno, adelante.

Todo era tan ilícito y gracioso desde mi punto de vista, tan irreal, que casi se me escapa una histérica carcajada, que obviamente, me delataría. El silencio se prolongó, tanto como por cinco minutos o más, todo me estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio. La incertidumbre me invadía.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras cortejar a Eren.

¿Había dicho cortejar? Su elección de vocabulario del siglo pasado se había hecho presente, ¿o así hablaban los adultos? De nuevo quise reírme estúpidamente.

— ¡Ja! —Soltó mi padre—Muy gracioso, hombre, ya enserio. No hemos perdido ningún cliente importante, ¿o sí?

Tragué duro.

—Grisha, me gusta Eren.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Sonrió, esperando a que Levi dijera que de eso se trataba.

—No estoy bromeando.

— ¡Fácil le doblas la edad!

—No, solo le llevo diez años.

— ¡Podría ser tu hijo!

—Sí hubiese embarazado a alguien a los diez, sería posible —Dijo en calma.

Levi se mantenía sereno mientras mi papá enloquecía rápidamente.

— ¡Eren!

El grito súbito me hizo temblar en mi escondite y conteniendo el aliento me dirigí lo más rápido que pude de vuelta a mi habitación, cerrando con seguro, por si acaso.

Ya no era divertido, ni por asomo.

Papá me iba a matar si descubría que habíamos cruzado la línea hace ya bastante tiempo.

— ¡Eres un pervertido, Ackerman! Estás hablando de mi hijo, mi hijo de diecinueve años —podía escuchar sus gritos desde la sala —, un año menos y podrían meterte preso por abuso a menores. Creí que eras mi amigo, de haber sabido que pondrías los ojos sobre él nunca te hubiera permitido acercarte a mi familia.

Recorrí mi habitación de un lado a otro, soñando con poder escapar al estilo Dumbuldore, ¿tenía que haber nacido muggle…? por lo mucho podía desaparecer por la ventana, el techo del desayunador que había al aire libre en el patio me acortaba la distancia entre el segundo piso y el jardín. Estaba justo debajo de mi ventana; seguro podía salir de esto sin un hueso roto. Me preparé mentalmente para saltar en cuanto escuchara la puerta de la calle, o los pasos de papá en la escalera.

Nada ocurrió.

—Del suelo no paso. —Me dije envalentonándome, tanto silencio era sospechoso.

Vi a mi padre y Levi fuera mientras sacaba un pie por la ventana, lo volví a meter de inmediato antes de que me vieran tratando de huir cobardemente y volcara de una vez por toda su ira sobre mí. Papá era asfixiantemente sobreprotector.

De alguna manera, Levi se las había arreglado para contener a mi padre.

El aroma del tabaco de la pipa de papá llego a mi ventana y arrugué la nariz, hacia tanto que no fumaba. Toda esta situación le estaba causado estrés.

Me escondí entre la cortina para no ser visto y escuché:

—Considéralo, ya no es ningún niño, y yo no soy tan viejo para él, ¿crees que estaría mejor con alguien más joven? Porque tarde o temprano traerá a casa a una novia, o novio.

— ¡Ja! Y sería lo adecuado, porque tú ya has vivido lo que el apenas va a experimentar. Vamos, Levi, él todavía es un niño.

—Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Es más maduro de lo que tú crees, dale algo de crédito. Es joven, pero no es un niño; el que yo sea mayor me hace el indicado, lo puedo guiar mejor que nadie. Junta a dos adolescentes y ve qué pasa. Que comience a salir hasta tarde sin que sepas donde está, a tomar, con algún tipo que seguro estará igual de borracho y desorientado que él, intentando manejar ebrios de vuelta a casa imprudentemente; distrayéndolo de sus estudios y poniéndolo en peligro cada vez que se les antoje hacer algo tan estúpidamente arriesgado. Eso o que jueguen con él. Conmigo estará seguro, Grisha.

— ¿Qué dices, piensas privarle de todo? —Cuestionó, como si mi vida no estuviera ya llena de sus prohibiciones.

—No tanto como lo haces tú. —Se defendió.

—No le prohíbo todo, no todo. —Y admitió: — sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo desde que Carla se fue, tenía pensado que algo de esto sucedería, pero no tan pronto. Y no con un amigo mío que fácilmente le dobla la edad. —Exageró, y no lo desmintió.

—Nuestra amistad no está comprometida con lo que siento por Eren y viceversa. Aflójale un poco la rienda, tiene que vivir sus propias experiencias, igual que tú, vivir su vida, ¿piensas prohibírselo también?

—Claro que no, tampoco quiero privarle el vivir.

Yo no quería un segundo padre… y ni siquiera era como describía mi posible comportamiento. ¿Realmente valía la pena el salir con el amigo de papá formalmente? Tal vez era mejor solo tener sexo.

—El hará todo, junto a mí, un adulto que puede aceptar la responsabilidad de pasarla bien, sin comprometer la integridad de tu hijo.

—No me gusta como hablas de Eren, Levi, como si fuera a entregárselo al mejor postor. —Suspiró cansado. Me asomé un poco, se veía fatigado. Algo viejo incluso.

—No lo veas así Grisha, sabes que no es mi intención. Pero dirigiéndome a ti, ¿cómo puedo darme a entender?, Le estoy hablando a mi mentor sobre su único hijo. Te puedo asegurar que esto es como si fuera el negocio más importante de mi vida. El trato más jugoso que he intentado cerrar.

Papá guardó silencio.

Esta tarde estaba llena de ellos.

—Conociéndote es lo más sincero que has dicho nunca; y lo anterior, es romántico, ¿Eren en verdad es eso para ti?

— ¿Quién si no?

—No quiero imaginar que estés usando su nombre en vano.

—Jamás lo haría, sé lo que significa para ti.

—Es grato saber que has venido de frente. Me ha demostrado que eres un verdadero amigo y no has actuado a mis espaldas, Levi. Esto lo aprecio mucho.

—No sería un hombre de fiar de otra forma. —Sonrió.

Cínico, pensé.

¿Qué sentiría Levi al quedar como algo que no era frente a papá? Al menos no había forma de que él se enterara de que me he estado acostando con su amigo. Palidecí y un escalofrió me recorrió entero. Cuánta suerte habíamos tenido, papá nos pudo haber pillado en alguna de tantas ocasiones en la que nos citábamos para casi siempre tener relaciones, incluso en casa ¡En casa! —Me escandalicé de mi imprudencia—. De tan sólo imaginar la furia de mi padre hacia mí y hacia Levi.

— ¿Y Eren, sabe que es de tu agrado?

—Oh, valla que lo sabe.

Papá fijó su mirada antes distraída sobre su persona, inspeccionándolo con suspicacia. Especulando.

—No quiero saber —decretó al final, bajando sus anteojos y frotando sus ojos. —Ahora, si me lo permites, necesito pensarlo y hablar con mi hijo. —Le invitó a retirarse, señalando la salida.

—Claro. Gracias por escuchar, Grisha.

—Sí, sí.

Yo no quería hablar con papá, no estaba listo, tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente. Cuando el inminente cuestionario comenzara, no estaba seguro de tener las respuestas. Si preguntaba qué había hecho Levi para demostrarme su interés necesitaba planear numerosas mentiras, ¿o era mejor confesarle que a mí también me gusta su amigo desde hace tiempo?

Salí por la ventana, y tras caer en el techo del desayunador brinqué hasta suelo firme en el jardín, corrí hacia la avenida dejando atrás un par de casas vecinas, y cuando me sentí con ventaja aflojé el paso, me puse la capucha de la chaqueta en un intento de pasar desapercibido y un auto se atravesó en mi camino antes de cruzar la avenida.

—Sabía que escaparías de alguna forma, cobarde.

— ¿Cobarde, yo?, no me hagas reír, ¿quién jugó las cartas del adulto cuidando a un rebelde adolescente ocultando que te follaste a su hijo a sus espaldas?

—Follamos a sus espaldas, sí, wow que comprometedor, espero no haberte dejado preñado nunca.

Me abochorné furiosamente, y decidí cambiar de dirección.

Dio marcha en reversa, siguiéndome.

—Oi, lo hice por ti; aunque si quieres vuelvo y le cuento como nos hemos estado viendo por casi un año: Grisha, mancillé a tu hijo, lo mancillé una y otra vez, incluso en tu casa, en su habitación. —Dijo fingiendo hablar con mi padre.

—Ya entendí —paré, rodeé el auto y me subí en el lugar del copiloto— ¿Vamos a tu casa?

—No. Ahora que tenemos "casi" el permiso de salir y pueden vernos juntos — ¡Quería tener una cita conmigo! La emoción aumentaba mientras asomaba una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. — ¿Por qué no vamos a un hotel? —Mi sonrisa se trastocó.

Esa no era una broma divertida, ilusionarme y luego decir algo así. Parecía innecesario haber hablado con mi padre sí lo único que tenía en mente era meterme en una cama rentada.

—Volveré a casa. —Le anuncié al momento de querer abrir la puerta del auto aun sin movimiento.

Me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera bajar un pie.

— ¿Sabes qué fue lo que hizo a tu padre calmarse?

—No, y no quiero saberlo.

—Le dije que tú eres mi Carla.

Los sentimientos se me aglomeraron en el pecho y la garganta. Conmovido hice un puchero y lloré, lloré en silencio tapándome los ojos con las palmas de las manos, hasta que él me abrazó a su pecho. Cuando me calmé sonreí con la cara pegada a su camisa.

El amigo de papá era un adulto huraño al que le parecía más sencillo y efectivo follarme que decirme te quiero. Sin embargo, podía ser tan inesperadamente romántico, de una forma muy íntima.

—Solo bromeaba —me beso en los labios —, vamos a donde tú quieras.

— ¿De verdad? —le volví a sonreír ilusionado.

—Claro, pero después… al hotel.

Reí, era un pervertido después de todo.

Mi pervertido.

—Bueno. —accedí al final.

.

.

.

Hoy cumplo veintitrés años, y tras una discusión acalorada con papá él se resignó a dejarme marchar de casa. Lo amenacé con escaparme, como lo hacía en mi adolescencia. Ya era suficiente de solapar su paranoica mentalidad de padre soltero.

Levi y yo seguimos juntos, sorprendentemente nuestra relación aflojó mis grilletes, papá creía que con su amigo estaba seguro y la mayoría de las veces era cierto, las otras pocas era cuestión de suerte y confianza.

Hemos tenido innumerables problemas como cualquier pareja, afortunadamente la diferencia de edad no nos ha afectado mucho.

Cuando conocí a ese gallardo y serio hombre quedé cautivado, tiempo después comenzó a coquetear conmigo y yo con él, pronto estuvimos juntos aquella primera vez, sin imaginar que no sólo quedaría en eso, me asombró que no me tomara como un juego, estaba aventajado sobre mí. No porque no lo mereciera, pero él es un adulto, y yo, bueno, yo algún día espero ser uno como él.

Nunca creí que el amigo de papá, se convertiría en mi novio.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Beteado por: Raviolli 눈_눈

Que sin sus sublimes correcciones esto no quedaría besho.

Bueno, pues como lo dije antes, esto es para ustedes, todos los que lo pidieron y querían un epilogo de esto. Aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado; ya saben, si les gusto, o no, déjenme su comentario, su opinión me enriquece, me alegra y alienta a seguir escribiendo.

:'v Siento no darles el hard de cada día, pero esto salio más cursi de lo planeado.


End file.
